1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to paper-containing products and, in particular, to paper suitable for use as a base sheet. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to base sheets adapted for use in the production of food wrap products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper for producing food-wrap products is well known in the art. Generally speaking, such products are manufactured similarly to tissue type products, except that they are not creped from a Yankee dryer. Instead, they are pulled from the dryer under tension, or may be can-dried on a flat paper machine. Such products include so-called dry-waxing sheets, wet waxing sheets, and sheets adapted for making oil and grease resistant (“OGR”) papers. The base sheet is impregnated or coated with a water-resistant agent such as wax, polyethylene or fluorocarbons to provide water and grease resistance.
While materials for improving water and oil resistance have been improved over the years, numerous desirable attributes in the food-wrap base sheet are currently addressed by additives. Wet strength, for instance, is usually provided by conventional wet strength resins, while opacity is provided by conventional opacifiers such as titanium dioxide and the like. These additives are expensive and can aggravate processing difficulties when the paper is impregnated with a water-resistant agent and/or printed as is common, especially with wet-waxing papers. What is needed, therefore, is a food-wrap base sheet that reduces the required amount of additives, while maintaining the desired physical properties.